


sensory

by MarshmellowCactus



Category: Portal (Video Game), Portal Stories: Mel - Fandom
Genre: Android Virgil, Gender-neutral Reader, Kinda, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wire Play, but if you wanna look at it that way i aint gonna stop you, reader deadlifts a fucking robot, reader isn't necessarily mel, reader speaks, this is prob bad, virgil aint got no dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmellowCactus/pseuds/MarshmellowCactus
Summary: You get a break from running, for once, and all you wanted to do was help out a friend in pain... now you've certainly got a lot on your hands, huh?





	sensory

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written for portal in forever, so this is probably really bad, and out of character. but this was really fun to write to be honest... plus this boy doesn't have like anything nsfw or x reader in his tag so i wanted to fix that. reader isn't necessarily Mel, but you could definitely view it from that perspective if you wanted to. reader is also gender-neutral so go ham. its virgil loving hours boys

For the first time in a while, Virgil felt he could finally relax, at least somewhat. The increasing overgrowth meant AEGIS was, for the moment, blind, and the both of you were guaranteed temporary safety. You had gone ahead, leaving him catching up with you, and his thoughts. 

The image of you, finding him trapped under rubble with a practically dead leg, and helping him was very vivid in his mind. He should have been done for, drowned in goo, inner mechanisms frozen, trapped forever. But you found him. You practically carried him to the nearest rail, him, a broken down android with the ungodly weight of a damaged limb dragging the both of you down. He owed you something of equal value to his own survival. He owed you more than just freedom from this facility, he owed you your life back. Or at least he felt that way. 

A slight hitch of the management rail he was on triggered a pang in his damaged leg, and he wondered why androids could feel pain at all. It was probably an easier fix than it appeared, with severed wires poking through the joint of his knee. But, repairing yourself is extremely difficult when you don’t have the time, resources, ability to move, and when every pain sensor is flaring with the power of the fucking sun surrounding the damage. Oh yeah, but his foot is still numb, because that makes sense. He can deal with it a bit longer, for you. Once you got out of here, he could focus on himself. Until then, you not dying was top priority. The offices, he figured, were closing in. Where you were. He slid through to meet you, eager to get you in his sight again. 

The rail hitched again just as he was coming into the room, worse this time. A dent, something in it had him reeling. His artificial breath caught in his throat, as the very familiar sensation of falling surrounded him. 

He wondered again why androids were programmed to feel pain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sharp sound of metal hitting tile, something snapping… and ripping, along with a metallic grunt filled your ears. You whipped yourself around, finding your new android friend in a pained heap on the floor of the overgrown office. His name left your lips in a cry as you rushed over to him. You kneeled to the floor, the portal gun leaving your grasp before you reached for Virgil, placing a worried, yet reassuring grip to his shoulders. He blinked up in your direction, his single working optic, the left, glowing softly. 

His hand reached for your forearm, “I’m fine…” he shot a pained smile towards you, as you moved your hand to grasp his, helping him sit up. He ignored the damage warnings flashing in his vision. “Ugh, I can never win.” His voice was filled with light-hearted annoyance, though he certainly didn’t anticipate your next move. 

In a split second, you were hugging him. 

Not just any hug, either. A warm, surprisingly loving embrace. Your arms wrapped tightly around him, as if you were afraid of letting go. Your face buried itself in the crook of his neck, your warm breath setting the sensors in his plating alight with the strange feeling. His arms wrapped around you after a moment, cool metal of his cheek meeting the warm skin of yours. You started to break away after several moments of relishing the hug, keeping one hand on the center of his back. Before he could fully realize what was happening, your other arm curved under the crook of his knees.

“Uhh, what are yo-” 

With barely any ease, you heaved him up off the ground. He definitely wasn’t the lightest person ever, being made entirely of metal and wires and electronics, but he was fairly securely in your arms. Whatever he might’ve said in those moments of actually carrying him across the room, you didn’t quite pick up. You were far too focused on not dropping him. You brought him to a cleared space against a wall, setting him down so he had a place to lean against. He seemed a bit speechless, staring at you in some sort of awe as he leaned back against the wall. His laugh rang through the air as you smiled at him. Your attention was quickly drawn to his damaged leg, which you assumed caught most of his fall. Nothing was obviously different, with his pants still covering the appendage, aside from a new slit or two in the material from a stray piece of plating. His expression had vastly changed from the last time you gazed at him, brows furrowed to match your focus on his injury. 

“It’s fine. Probably. It’s not like it can get much worse.” He attempted to laugh the last part of his sentence off, before meeting your much more serious gaze. 

“Can I look at it?” Your focus was drawn back to his injury. You didn’t use your voice often, being in suspension is a bitch that way, but when you did, it was always calm and clear, snapping Virgil’s attention directly on you. 

“Sure. Just, be careful. I don’t think broken pieces of me are very safe to be around dainty hands like yours.” The metallic tinge to his voice did little to hid the flustered sound in it. You shot him a look as he reached to roll up the leg of his pants. It revealed the steel colored plating, mismatched to the dark copper color of what the rest of him was. Or what you presumed the rest of him to be. You only ever really saw his face, hands, maybe forearms if you were lucky. You couldn’t help but wonder sometimes if the painted flowers on his arms continued to other places. The actual damage to his leg, specifically his knee, brought your thoughts back to reality. Edges of broken, displaced plating were blackened, by sparks or leaking fluid. The lines in his plating, the actual pieces of him, had abnormal dark gaps between them down his shin. Severed, no, ripped wires peaked out from the displaced joint. Large pieces of plating had deep dents in them, no doubtedly causing more damage underneath the surface. It was no wonder he couldn’t move around anywhere by himself. 

Some flame deep inside you rose to the surface as you spoke “How can I help?”

“I don’t think you can. If I was able to fix it before, I would have.” His gaze had a hard time meeting your determined one. 

“What do you need for it?” 

“Tools aren’t so much the problem, it’s these pain sensors that keep getting in the way. I can’t even tell what’s really going on.” Your brow raised at the mention of ‘pain sensors’, in a way Virgil could clearly see ideas forming in your head one by one. “Listen, whatever you’re thinking, it’s not as easy as it sounds.” 

“Can you turn them off? At least for a little while.” 

“Not by myself.” You crept closer to Virgil, as hesitation filled his voice. “A-ah, it’s not that easy. It’s hard to reach manually, and just turning off one section of the sensors is even harder to reach. A-and I don’t know how comfortable I am with you digging around inside of me.” 

A long sigh escaped your form “I just wanna help.”

“I know, but-”

“You’d be in less pain.”

“Still-”

“Just tell me what to do.”

A defeated sound came from Virgil “Alright, fine. Just follow my directions.” you nodded happily, a smile returning to your features. “There’s a panel on my back you’ll have to open to get to everything.” You motioned for him to shimmy forward away from the wall, with your assistance, to make room for you behind him. With him now sitting between your legs, he lets out a static sigh. He lifts his shirt and jacket above his waist, revealing the smooth, dark brown metal of his bare back to you. You can’t help but notice small yellow-orange flowers on his sides, smirking to yourself. 

“There should be two spaces on the top and bottom of the panel. Hook your fingers under there and it should open.” Your hands gingerly met with his back, leaving him instinctively flinching at your touch. “Sorry.” Putting your hands on him again, you notice this subtle warmth to him. His metal plating is still fairly cool, but his inner mechanisms are warm, producing the gentle heat. Your index fingers slide carefully in the spaces of his plating, before a larger panel opens with barely any force. Before you is him, in every sense of the word. Wires, smaller moving pieces, a metallic spine-like column, things which you have no idea what they are, inside this exoskeleton of metal ‘skin’. 

“Okay, this is the tricky part. You’ll have to avoid a bunch of things to get to the manual switch. It’s down in there, tiny switch all the way to the left. Try not to tug on anything…” His voice is nervous, not quite to the point of shaking, but understandably so. You don’t want to hurt him more by this, just help him not be in pain. Trying to figure out a way to fit your hand in there without disturbing anything within him, your fingertips brush against the edge of the panel. He visibly tenses at the motion, but tries to relax shortly after. Your hand brushes against a large bundle of wires right above where you need to slide through, a noise getting caught in Virgil’s throat simultaneously. Concerned, you lean forward over his shoulder, glancing at him.

“I-I’m fine! Keep going, I’m fine.” A small chuckled finishes the sentence, before the nervous demeanor washes over him again. You have to admit, though, the idea of this happening to you is pretty terrifying. You rub one of his shoulders comfortingly before deciding going slowly all at once might be the best way. You can read him and his reactions, and stop only if you have to. 

Your fingers brush up against that bundle of wires again, causing his artificial breathing to hitch. You keep going, however, finding more little components and wires brushing your hand. Nothing feels too dangerous to be sticking your hand in blindly, at least so far. You check on him, finding him with his eyes closed. You try to feel for the bottom of what’s held in this panel. Another, smaller bundle of wires meets your fingertips, nearly wrist deep in him. You barely catch the little noise forming in his throat, continuing without much thought. Your fingertips brush a smooth bottom to the panel, feeling for a switch that he described. His head hangs a bit, but otherwise he seems fine. Realizing you have to go a little deeper, you press forward to go further down, the end of your palm pressing into the larger bundle of wires. 

A soft, whine like moan comes from Virgil’s mouth. 

It’s a nice sound, unfamiliar to you entirely, but is instantaneously intriguing. You can’t help but want to hear it again, either to prove that yes, that was real and totally just happened, or because of the way your heart nearly skipped a beat when you heard it. 

His hand quickly grasps at his own mouth, eyes wide with disbelief of himself. He can’t meet your own, confused yet intrigued gaze. An involuntary smirk finds itself on your features, as you lean closer to the android’s ‘ear’. Your hand backs out of the panel a bit, leaving your fingers right next to that larger bundle of wires. Fingers are intertwined in the wires, gently, which causes an immediate reaction from Virgil. 

“Wha, why are you doing that aga-” his metallic voice trails off into another moan, lower this time. You lean as close to his ear as you can get with your hand still ‘in’ him. 

“Virgil…” his working optic looks over and up at you, you gently stroke along a single wire among the group. “Do you want this?” There’s something intoxicating about him like this, a mess, literally wrapped around your fingers. A deep, shaky breath cycles through him. 

“Y-yes! Yes.” His voice cracks on the first yes, making a bigger smile creep onto your face. 

You decide you’ll take your sweet time finding that pain sensor switch. 

As your fingers move and entangle themselves with the bundles of wires again, you lean him back against your chest. Give him a chance to actually enjoy himself. A groan racks through his frame, ending up right against your ear due to the new closeness. You angle your head to kiss along his cool jaw, trailing down his neck, hoping it has some sort of semblance to what it feels like on yourself. Your hand inside him trails lower, lightly scraping against his metallic spinal column. This earns you a shaky moan, vibration right against your lips at his neck. Your hand delves into the smaller bundle of wires deeper in him, your fingers spreading the wires apart from each other, tugging lightly at the connections to ports within him. His hand goes to cover his mouth again in an attempt to cover up the breathy, almost static whine that comes from his mouth. 

Virgil’s other hand finds the meat of your thigh, and squeezes. Not enough to hurt, just enough to ground himself. Gentle threats to rip plugs out of ports within him, soft tugging at wires, has him moaning almost relentlessly against his hand. 

You gently pull the hand from his mouth, grabbing at his wrist, holding your hand over it against his chest. His chest is unbelievably warmer than before, almost overheating. Even through the shirt, still covering the center of his chest, the soft heat is so very tangible. You shift your hand almost out of the panel on his back, instead moving to the other side. 

Your voice comes out low, calm, yet commanding “I wanna hear you, Virgil.” Your hand dips into the untouched side of the panel in his back, delving into new bundles of wires and components. The android in your lap lets out an almost sobbing moan at the new contact, grabbing at your thigh with a new force. The static of his breathing is obviously now, the metallic tinge to his voice almost getting stronger. Whenever he actually tries to speak, his words are lost, either to the heavy static, or the distraction of your adept hands tugging away at sensitive little pieces of him. 

As your hand in him dips lower, the hand on his warm chest drifts down, smoothing over now warmed plating along his stomach. Searching for more places to explore, the hand dips into the joint of his hip, feeling more wires within it. His voice escalates to a static-filled whine, the metallic edge to it popping and becoming more and more apparent. 

Lost in everything, Virgil shifts his head to face the warm, soft, crook of your neck, almost hiding his face. Dark soft curls fill the edges of your vision over his head, as your fingers flick at another connection. He’s shaking now, voice too filled with static to be audible, only the metallic tones of his voice ringing out. Whatever close is for him, he’s definitely there. At a final tug of a wire, your hand switches back to the original side it was on, a sharp, high, whine coming from Virgil at the loss of contact. Hot, artificial, yet very real breath hits your neck as he pants. Your tugging at wires resumes on the other side now, reaching down towards the pain sensor switch. You stroke the edges of the minuscule switch, a moan that’s practically all static coming from the android. 

With soft kisses against his still mostly hidden face, a final tweak of a wire on his hip, and the press of the pain sensor switch he comes, and he comes hard. 

The long, drawn-out moan he lets out is nothing short of gorgeous, even if it’s half static, the beautiful, unique tones of his voice shine through. His breathing eventually calms down a bit, his grip from your definitely bruised thigh finally releasing. 

It takes a few, seemingly very long moments before he finally opens his eyes. A soft reboot of his systems brings him back, face removing itself from the crook of your neck, scratched optic gazing almost lovingly at you. All he can do is let out a long, adorably quirky laugh, still being very much held in your arms. 

All you can do is reach out and pull him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hey test subject in story i just wanna talk you can deadlift a robot but cant open a fucking door
> 
> what is this shit
> 
>  
> 
> its 5 am
> 
> help me


End file.
